deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Rand al'Thor vs Vin
NOTE: Rand'll be as he is in the earlier books, before he became d--- near a god. This is to balance out the fight. This also means that he won't be using complex weaves/spells. Rand al'Thor: The Dragon Reborn and hero of the Wheel of Time series, vs Vin: One of the most powerful Allomancers, the second Preservation and heroine of the Mistborn trilogy. Weapons info Rand Short: A sword made from pure magic. It is usually made out of a weave of Fire for maximum psychological effect. Mid: A quarterstaff. Rand isn't too skilled with this weapon, though he does know how to use it. Long: The Two Rivers Longbows are widely regarded as some of the best bows ever made. It has a large draw strength, but fires fast and over a long range. Special: Saidin. The male half of the One Power. To control it is to fight constatnly against it, and to dominate it. The only limit to what Rand can do is his knowledge, which is extensive due to teh fact that he has the memories of one of the oldest and most powerful Aes Sedai (mages). Vin Short: Daggers made from hardened glass. Vin is very skilled with these. Mid: A giant sword made for a warrior over seven feet tall. That fanart *shudder* that was posted on Vin's page? That sword is undersized. Long: Vin Allomantically pushes coins. They are silent and hard to notice, and are fast enough to severely dent metal plate armor (though why the allomancer in question didn't just pull on the armor is a seperate issue) Special: Ah, Allomancy. It's magic that comes from ingesting certain metals and "burning" them. There are a limited number of powers, and Vin has access to a rather limited skillset. Tin enhances her senses, Peweter enhances her strength, Brass "soothes" or drpresses a target's emotions, Zinc "riots" or inflames a target's emotions, Stel and Iron allow her to push and pull metals to controll them, Aluminum and Gold are generally useless, Copper and Brass have no use here, though they do against other allomancers, Atium allows her to see what will happen in the future (as an "atium shadow" overlayed on the present image) as well as enhancing her reflexes so that she can react to these, and Duralumin acts as an enhancer to unleash all of the power stored in the metal she is currently burning in an instant. Rand wins, 6.5-5.5. I'm going to be experimenting with something. A well-thought out and posted reason will add one to the poll, and a half-a--ed posted reason will add a half. Cop-out votes (i.e., Rand because I like WoT better) will not be counted. Battle Rand al'Thor finds himself transported to the streets of Luthadel at night. He knocked on several doors, but those in the rich section regarded him with open hostility, while those in the poor areas did not answer, though he could swear he heard terrified squeels, barely making out the word "Mistwraith". He sees heavily-armed guards walking the walls, heading towards a large tower. Overhearing them, he discerns that the tower is the abode of the city's ruler, a man named "Elend". Thinking that's where to best get information about exactly where he is, he starts walking towards it on the streets. Meanwhile, Vin is running on the rooftops and trailing Rand. When he starts heading towards Keep Venture, she decides to take action, thinking that the foreigner is an assassin sent to kill the emperor, Elend. She leaps in front of him, and draws her daggers. "I won't let you kill my husband," she growls. Rand, confused, starts to say he wasn't intending to when she rushes at him, her speed unnaturally enhanced by Pewter. He barely gets his quarterstaff up in time to block the blow. Clearly seeing that she is in no mood to discuss, he prepares himself to fight. He drops his quarterstaff and weaves a sword out of fire. He parries Vin's next strikes, cutting the glass daggers in two. He then tries to weave a net of Air to try and hold her, but she flips backwards and Pushes off of his coin pouch. Vin then starts Pushing coins at Rand, who simply weaves a wall of Air to halt them. He takes aim with his longbow, trying to hit Vin's arm. He misses, and she tosses a coin down and Pushes off of it into the Mist. Hoping, but not believeing, that his assailant had given up the fight, he presses towards the tower. As he nears the courtyard, Vin drops down in frot of him with a massive sword. He backs up, and discards his quardterstaff and fully opens himself to Saidin. Vin swings the Koloss sword, moving it while Burning pewter as if it were a rapier. Rand, for his part, ducks and weaves around the blade. Rather than using his usual sword made from weaves of Fire, he opts for a less-lethal option of trying to knock his opponenet out with strong weaves of Air, while countering her strikes with walls of Air or Earth. The exchange continues nearly soundlessly, the Pewter ensuring the Vin doesn't tire while Saidin does the same. Eventually, Vin gets a lucky strike in and cleaves Rand's arm off. He resorts to Balefire, sending a bolt to hit the sword. The liquid fire streaks through the air, and hits the sword, causing it's colors to invert. Then, the sword vanishes and Rand's arm reappears. Rand quickly weaves blows of Air that knock Vin out with minimal damage. He then picks her up, and walks to the door of the tower. He knocks, and a young man in rich attire opens. "Are you Elend?" Rand asks. "Yes. What... Oh, god. Vin!" "She's only knocked out. I made sure she is undamaged. She seemed to think I was here to kill her husband." "That would be me, as well. Who are you?" "My name is Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn," Rand says. Noting the quizzical look on Elend's face, he continues, "May I come inside? it appears we have much to talk about." NOTE The reason Vin doesn't die is because Rand avoids killing (or harming) women whenever possible. Wasn't sure how to factor that in except for the ending. Category:Blog posts